Thunderstorm
by HangInAround
Summary: Eight-year-old Wally gets scared during a thunderstorm, and his uncle Barry is there to help comfort him. No Slash, Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or anything that you may recognize

**Summary: **Eight-year-old Wally gets scared during a thunder storm, and his uncle Barry is there to help comfort him. No Slash, Oneshot

**Warnings: **Does mention child abuse.

* * *

><p>Thunder Storm<p>

Barry Allen yawned as he glanced over at the old wooden clock on the desk. According to the old clock it was eleven thirty, and Barry decided that it was time that he headed to bed.

Barry put the file that he was working on from his latest investigation into Central City's villains, who called themselves The Rogues, in the bottom drawer of his desk. He investigating the case as both Flash, Central City's scarlet speedster hero, and as Barry Allen, lead forensic analyst of the case for the CCPD.

As Barry changed into a pair of sweat pants and an old blue t-shirt he heard the loud rumbling of thunder in the distance. Barry decided to go check on his Nephew Wally before he went to bed.

Barry's wife Iris was away covering a news story in the neighboring town, and wasn't going to be home until early the next morning. This was the first time Barry had watched Wally by himself for the whole night. Admittedly Barry was a little nervous at first, but the only trouble that he had so far was convincing the eight-year-old red head was to eat his green beens at dinner. Which in the end, Wally only ate the "yucky beans" because Barry had told him that they would make him strong and fast like his favorite superhero Flash. The rest of the evening had gone smoothly, and Barry ended up carrying his nephew to bed after he had fallen asleep in his pajamas in front of the television watching Arthur in the living room.

Iris and Barry had been given full custody of their eight-year-old nephew from his abusive Father Rudolph, for a little over three months. Wally was still very shy and wary of people and new places because of the physical and emotional abuse that he had sustained from his father. However, Wally was slowly starting to become a little more comfortable with his new surroundings with each passing day, and with the help of his Aunt and Uncle he was learning to love life more.

As Barry went to open Wally's bedroom door he heard what sounded like someone was crying.

"Wally?" Barry whispered. As he opened the door another loud boom of thunder erupted from outside. Barry quickly walked over to his nephews bed when he noticed that Wally had rolled his body into a ball and had pulled the covers tightly over his head.

"Wally" Barry said louder this time as he went to sit on the bed and rub his nephews back.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally whispered from underneath his comforter.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Barry asked as he pulled the blankets off of Wally's head. When Barry looked at Wally he noticed that tears were streaming down the red heads freckled face.

"Wally, whats wrong?" Barry gently asked while pulling Wally onto his lap.

"N-Nothing" Wally stuttered. Another boom of thunder shook the house causing Wally jumped a little and hugged his stuffed red fox that Iris bought for him closer to his chest.

"Its okay Wally, is the thunder storm scaring you?" Barry asked rubbing the red heads back.

Wally nodded while crying silently and leaned his head against his uncles chest.

"Wally, you know that you can always come and get your Aunt Iris or me if you ever get scared or need anything." Barry told his nephew.

"But... But Daddy always got mad at me at home when I got scared." Wally said while wrapping his arms tighter around his stuffed animal.

Just when Barry thought that he couldn't possibly hate Rudolph West anymore. He didn't understand how anyone could get mad at a child for being scared, let alone their own son. Barry gently lifted Wally's chin so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Wally, everyone is scared of something, its what makes us all human." Barry explained looking into Wally's green eyes.

"What about Flash? Does he ever get scared?" Wally asked.

Barry smiled. "Yes even Flash gets scared sometimes, but those fears also help him to be a better hero."

"Really?" Wally asked

"Really." Barry confirmed before continuing, " Wally I want you to always remember that no matter what your afraid of, your Aunt and I will alway love you and never get mad at you for being afraid of something."

"Okay Uncle Barry, I will." Wally said before yawning and rubbing his eyes while another rumble of thunder shook the bedroom making Wally jump again.

"Wally do you want to sleep in Aunt Iris's and my bedroom tonight?" Barry asked the scared redhead.

Wally looked up at his uncle and nodded. Wally held onto Barry's hand with one hand and his stuffed red fox in the other as they walked across the hall from his room to Iris's and Barry's. Once there Barry tucked Wally into Iris's side of the bed.

"Good night Wally." Barry told his tired nephew while pulling the blanket up around him.

"Good night Uncle Barry, love you." Wally said before closing his tired eyes and falling asleep

"Love you too kid." Barry said smiling while climbing in on his side of the bed, and turning off the lamp.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning when Iris Allen got home she decided to go upstairs, and check on Wally before starting on breakfast.<p>

However, when she got to her nephews room and saw his bed empty she quickly ran to Barry and her bedroom to wake her husband, and find out where their nephew was. But, when she opened their bedroom door she was stopped by one of the cutest sights that she had ever seen.

Her nephew Wally was stretched sideways across their bed and was using Barry's chest as a pillow. He was also hugging his uncles right arm that was wrapped protectively across his chest. Wally was wearing the pair of Flash pajamas that Barry and she had bought for him shortly after he moved in. The pajamas were bright red like Flash's costume, and decorated all over with little gold colored lightning bolts.

Iris quietly reached into her purse and pulled out the camera that she had taken with her when she covered the news story the evening before. Iris quietly shut off the camera's flash so she wouldn't wake her husband and nephew, and quickly snapped a picture. This was a moment that she wanted to remember for as long as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Thank you for reading. This is my first story and I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
